Amorine Maccalariat
Dame Amorine is a member of the respected and somewhat feared Maccalariat matriachy. After the re-opening of the Royal Post Office for business, and the hiring of Iodine Maccalariat as its head of counter services, it became apparent that there were more Maccalariats out there than there was Post Office work for them. Although Moist von Lipwig has ameliorated this situation somewhat by rolling out the opening of branch offices where the family can do what it was born for, in the early days there was a problem with suitable employment for other members of the extended family. Postmaster von Lipwig dealt with this by sending them on to the Palace with very good references, hoping Lord Vetinari could find them suitable clerical work. The Patrician, faced with the gift of some very able clerical workers, thought about the problem of finding them employment suited to their social standing and aptitudes, and regretted that he was unable at this moment in time to find Palace positions for them. however, he had a shortlist of City institutions and other organisations which in his opinion would leap at the chance to employ such capable ladies, (translation - these people have really annoyed me lately) and sent them on, with a strong hint that the bearer of this letter be found a position, no great rush or compulsion. Maccallariats thus re-employed include: # Miss, later Dame, Amorine Maccalariat: initially an administrative clerk and Personal Assistant to the governor of the Tanty, she took to prison management so well that on the retirement of liberally-minded Sir Martin (who was bemused by the sudden cessation of inmates bringing him their grievances each morning) that Vetinari bestowed a Damehood and appointed her Lady Governor. # Miss Fluorine Maccalariat: (Daughter of Miss Iodine Maccalariat) Principal Administrator, Personal Assistant and Civilian Assistant to his Grace sir Samuel Vimes, Commander of the City Watch; # Miss Chlorine Maccalariat, Personal Assistant and Desk Receptionist to lord William de Worde, Editor-in-Chief of the Ankh Morpork Times; # Miss Bromine Maccalariat, medical receptionist on the front desk of the Lady Sybil Free Hospital and a scourge of malingerers everywhere # Miss Hexafluorozene Maccalariat, the family rebel who got into politics. Mother of Campaign for Equal Heights agitator Estrella Partleigh. # Miss Ammonia Maccalariat, sent by Vetinari to Unseen University, who in the form of Mustrum Ridcully welcomed her warmly to the University family, and sent her to work for those young wizards over at the Thaumatalogical Park, sterling chaps, absolutely sterling, but their paperwork is a bit of a mess. The daughter of Chlorine Maccalariat. # Phosgene Maccalariat, daughter of Miss Fluorine Maccalariat. # Epibatidinia Maccalariat, second daughter of Miss Chlorine Maccalariat, still at school. # Chlorominia Maccalariat, also third daughter of Miss Chlorine Maccalariat, Known fondly to her mother as Minnie. Still at school. There is also, of course, the most senior living member of the family , Miss Halogena Maccalariat, who is mother of Iodine, Chlorine, Bromine and Amorine, and resident in very genteel retirement in Quirm.